<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Since First Year - Tsukishima x Yachi by mimi_cee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106021">Since First Year - Tsukishima x Yachi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_cee/pseuds/mimi_cee'>mimi_cee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, College, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Sendai Frogs, Third Year, and these are basically hints about scenes in the story lol, first year, sendai city museum, tsukiyachi, tsukkiyachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_cee/pseuds/mimi_cee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has been pining for Yachi over the years. High school, college, and afterwards, he wonders if he ever had a chance in the first place. A series of snippets of Tsukishima and Yachi’s relationship over the years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Since First Year - Tsukishima x Yachi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drool fell out of Tanaka’s mouth, Hinata was asleep as well, and Nishinoya looked like he could pass out any minute. Kiyoko, holding a tray of food in her hand, looked at Tanaka, wondering what to do with him. Yachi panicked at the sight of Hinata’s head on the table.</p><p>“He’s fine, Yachi,” commented Tsukishima. “Just let him sleep.”</p><p>Yachi bit her lip, glancing at Tsukishima then back at Hinata. “I guess you’re right,” she replied. As Tsukishima continued to munch on his shrimp, Yachi giggled at him. “You’re actually eating,” she pointed out.</p><p>Tsukishima directed his eyes elsewhere. After the Shiratorizawa match, he had worked up a large appetite, which was absent on a normal day. He took another bite from the shrimp but didn’t bother to eat the meat in its tail. His hands were still taped up.</p><p>“Umm…,” she said while scratching her cheek. “Do you want me to help you with that?” Tsukishima prompted her to go ahead. As she peeled off the skin, she nervously peeked at Tsukishima every so often, as if she wanted to say something. “Y-You were really cool,” she finally said after giving him the meat.</p><p>Tsukishima felt his cheeks heat up. He remembered feeling proud of his brother when Yamaguchi thought Akiteru was cool. He knew that Yamaguchi looked up to him as well. But it was embarrassing to hear it straight from Yachi. With cheeks still red, he muttered a thanks in reply.</p><p>“Nishinoya was cool too!” Yachi continued. “And Sugawara too! And I can’t believe Hinata jumped into the net!” she laughed. Oh. So it wasn’t just him. But perhaps he should have expected that.</p><p>“Yachi,” Kiyoko called out to her from across the table. “Could you help me get Tanaka’s bowl?”</p><p>“Okay!” she replied, leaving her seat.</p><p>Tsukishima scowled, fully aware of the empty spot to his right. He continued to eat, biting a bit too firmly on his food. “Tch,” he clicked his tongue, getting frustrated at the strange feeling in his stomach.</p><hr/><p>"Here,” Yachi handed the booklets to the team’s two new managers. “Hopefully, this will help you get oriented,” she explained. “I already went over most of the information with you, but I made these in case you missed something or wanted something as reference.”</p><p>The two first years gawked at the booklet. It was filled with information like names of the members of the team, the volleyball rules specific for the Japanese high school league, and the year’s schedule. But that wasn’t all. It was laid out with detailed attention to typography and graphics and it was pleasing to look at.</p><p>“Are you a professional graphics designer?” one of the managers asked.</p><p>Yachi rubbed the back of her head with a timid smile. “I would like to be one,” she replied.</p><p>The two ran off, after receiving instructions from her. Tsukishima commented, “You’re going to be busy with those two this year.”</p><p>“I don’t mind being busy with something like this,” Yachi smiled. “I’m glad more people are interested in our volleyball team. Remember when I made that fundraising poster in first year?” Tsukishima recalled it clearly. “I don’t even have to do that anymore. I’m glad that I joined the team and I got to see everyone grow.”</p><p>Tsukishima noted the gentle smile on her face. “I’m glad we both joined,” he mumbled to himself.</p><p>“What was that?” Yachi asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” he calmly replied. “Why are you talking like we’re not playing anymore? We still have the rest of the year.”</p><p>“Ah! That’s right!” Yachi exclaimed, covering her mouth.</p><p>Tsukishima smirked at her reaction. Although, he said otherwise, they really did only have a year of high school left. Staring at the top of Yachi’s blonde hair, bundled to the side, he sighed, not wanting things to change.</p><hr/><p>Hinata: Happy New Year!! Please take care of us this year too!!!!!!!</p><p>Yamaguchi and Yachi laughed their heads off while Tsukishima covered a chuckle. Hinata sent them a picture of him and Oikawa making a Kagamimochi out of sand. But it literally looked like crap.</p><p>“It looks so wrong when you make that with sand!!” exclaimed Yamaguchi.</p><p>“That sitting - wait, squatting pose there isn’t doing them any favours either…!” said Yachi.</p><p>“They look so proud of their creation. It’s making me mad,” Tsukishima said, somehow still annoyed by them.</p><p>It was already New Years Day when they got the text. Yachi came over to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s dorm to visit for the first time in a while. After high school, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went to Tohoku University while Yachi went to Miyagi University. Although they all lived in the same area, they didn’t see her very often. It was expected, but Tsukishima thought it was nice to see his high school friend again, not that he’d admit it.</p><p>“I guess I should go home now,” Yachi said as she stood up from the futon. “This was fun,” she smiled at them. Tsukishima walked her to the door as Yamaguchi started to clean up. “I’m going to miss you two.”</p><p>Tsukishima smirked at her. “Well…,” he started, “you could see us more often if you dated me.”</p><p>He heard a chopstick fall on the floor. Yamaguchi went stiff. Yachi blinked at Tsukishima, likely wondering if he was serious. “Tsukki, you shouldn’t joke about that,” she laughed. With her coat already on, she opened the door. “I’ll see you two next time,” she grinned.</p><p>Right after the door closed, Yamaguchi accidentally let out a snort. Tsukishima immediately glared at him. “I can’t believe you just did that,” Yamaguchi decided to let out his laugh anyway. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and sighed. It was worth a shot, he guessed.</p><hr/><p>Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi at the other side of the stadium waving him down. He grimaced, clearly recalling that he told them not to come and watch him play for the Sendai Frogs. Both Yamaguchi and Yachi insisted but, trying to deter them, he didn’t bother to say when and where his game was. Of course, they found out anyway. To be honest, he didn’t want them to come because he knew they would just embarrass him.</p><p>“Yamaguchi! Yachi!” yelled out Koganegawa with a large wave. When they got there, Kyoutani greeted them with a nod.</p><p>Tsukishima was right. He blushed, knowing they shouldn’t have come. Not when Yachi was wearing a Sendai Frogs jersey with his name on it. He groaned with a strong inkling that Yamaguchi probably talked her into wearing it.</p><p>He thought his crushing years were over. But after some food and dessert a couple hours post game, he still found himself averting his gaze from Yachi. Even Kyoutani raised his eyebrow, noticing Tsukishima’s behaviour.</p><p>And somehow after their evening drew to a close, Tsukishima found himself carrying Yachi home in his arms. With her head tucked in his shoulder and arms wrapped around his neck, he reluctantly decided to cherish this moment as long as it would last.</p><p>He stopped walking to shift her weight to a more comfortable position. “Are you sure you’re okay?” asked Yachi.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re almost there,” he replied, wishing what he said wasn’t true. “Next time, don’t wear heels,” he lied.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Yachi hugged him a bit tighter, Tsukishima realizing just how cold the air had gotten. He sighed, deciding he’d have to walk a little faster for her sake.</p><hr/><p>Tsukishima never expected this to happen. His manager walked Yachi through the Sendai City Museum and later introduced her to Tsukishima and his co-workers.</p><p>“Hi Tsukishima!” Yachi said with a bright grin.</p><p>“You two know each other?”</p><p>“Yeah! Since our first year of high school!”</p><p>Since first year… It had been that long. But here she was in front of him, with an opportunity to work together again.</p><p>Yachi was hired on contract from her mom’s design firm. Over the next few months, he worked with her to put together pamphlets and posters for the museum. She didn’t need much help from him. The company gave her quite a few resources for her to use. But he took the opportunity to sit and work beside her, saying that it would be much easier for her to ask for help that way.</p><p>As time went on, it seemed like they got even closer than they were in high school. Tsukishima would tease her whenever she started to overthink about her work, noting that some things didn’t change. But she would give him a jab right back at him, telling him to get back to work.</p><p>But there were times when Tsukishima would see glimpses of hope - glimpses that Yachi was actually interested in him. Normally, he would pick up on people’s emotions easily, nut because he had been pining for so long, he doubted his judgement, knowing it could be clouded by his feelings.</p><p>One day, Yachi suddenly started crying. “It’s nothing,” she told him. “Just forget about it.” But he hugged her and told her she could share with him if she wanted.</p><p>At first she mumbled her response. When Tsukishima asked again, she clearly replied this time. “I’ll miss you.”</p><p>It was the end of her contract. He wasn’t looking forward to this either. But from the way she was crying, he wondered if perhaps she did have feelings for him.</p><p>Tsukishima began to analyse back to the past months, looking for clues he might have missed. There were days where she placed her hand over his during his rough days. Another day she placed a hand on his cheek when he was distraught over the results of his work. She would also hug him whenever she thanked him for his help.</p><p>At first, he thought close friends would do that too. But as she sniffed, trying to hold back her tears, he wondered if he was special.</p><p>“Yachi,” Tsukishima asked, “can I test something?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” she replied, wiping her tears away with her sleeve, trying not to touch her mascara.</p><p>“Just push me away if you don’t like it.”</p><p> Yachi blinked a few times, not knowing what to do, but she shyly nodded afterwards.</p><p>Tsukishima drew his face close to hers, tentatively stopping a couple inches in front of her. Yachi’s eyes grew but after a moment between them, they fluttered shut.</p><p>Tsukishima, on the other hand, took a step back to just stare at her. She actually liked him. Yachi caught him wide-eyed, covering his mouth. “What was that?” Yachi said as she pounded his chest with her fist.”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“That was so embarrassing!” Yachi exclaimed as she hid her face in her hands. “Why would you do that?”</p><p>Tsukishima groaned, not wanting to have to explain why he was being so… stupid. “Well, I’ve liked you for so long that I… was surprised.”</p><p>“What???” Yachi freaked out. It seemed like she didn’t expect his admission either. “Just how long?”</p><p>He mumbled.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Since first year.”</p><p>Yachi’s eyes grew wide. Of course her reaction was expected. Who would be pining for the same girl for so long?</p><p>Tsukishima hid his face, embarrassed from admitting his feelings.</p><p>“So… aren’t you going to kiss me?” Yachi shyly asked after calming down a bit.</p><p>“Mmm… maybe a bit later,” he said to tease, but a blush still covered his cheeks and still looking elsewhere.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You can wait, right?”</p><p>“Ugh Tsukki!!!”</p><p>“Kei.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You can call me that instead.”</p><p>Yachi was dumbfounded. With his initial embarrassment gone,Tsukishima started to have fun teasing her, but he noticed a sly smile growing on her face.</p><p>“You can wait, right?”</p><p>Tsukishima was caught off-guard, then laughed. He couldn’t help but think how cute she was and put an arm around her as they left the museum.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it. This one-shot was inspired by this <a href="https://limach-an.tumblr.com/post/630861873984749568">tsukiyachi fanart</a> which was the basis for the second last scene. The new years scene was based off of the <a href="https://hqscans.tumblr.com/post/190037345721/official-twitter-january-3-2020-translators">HQ Twitter post</a> in January 2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>